El ángel de papel
by Kida.lve
Summary: Pein ¡Reacciona! ¡Tres están locos corriendo alrededor de Tu ángel de papel azul! ¡Tres Locos capacitados para matar, y uno de ellos con un cuchillo!


Era un día normal en la organización de Akatsuki. Todos los miembros estaban aún dormidos. Todos excepto el líder. Pein se encontraba preparándose algo de desayunar en la cocina cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. No se giró. Suerte que era el líder y quien fuera que había entrado pensaría que no se dignaba a saludar porque tenía complejo de superioridad y no por el verdadero motivo.

¿Concentrado en no quemar los huevos? Nunca se te ha dado bien cocinar… xD

_Mierda… esa voz…_

Por las mañanas se saluda querido.

Konan, tu siempre tan perspicaz. ¿Tan obvio es que no se me da bien eso de cocinar?

Bueno, digamos que cuando los huevos dejaron de estar quemados para convertirse en cenizas se te vio un poco el plumero. – la peliazul tenia que aguantarse las lagrimas de la risa que se le escapaban al contemplar la nueva obra maestra gastronómica de su amigo de la infancia.

Pein fijo su vista en la sartén. Otro par de huevos echado a perder. Ya era el tercero esta mañana.

Trae yo te ayudo.

Mientras Konan manejaba la sartén con suma agilidad Pein iba preparando la mesa silenciosamente.

¡Buenos diaaaaaassss!

AAAH – Pein lanzo un plato y dio tres pasitos cortos y rápidos hacia atrás para luego terminar en el suelo. – ¿Es que no puedes entrar con sigilo como un bueno miembro de la banda Akatsuki, Deidara? – De repente el líder noto una suave brisa en su oreja que le puso la carne de gallina. Giro rápidamente la cabeza.

Buenos días líder – Tobi hablaba en susurros. - ¿Cómo ha dormido?

¿Tobi porque hablas en susurros?

Soy sigiloso líder, soy sigiloso… - Y se dirigió andando como un espía hacia donde Konan se encontraba para darle los buenos días.

Mientras tanto Pein se masajeaba la cabeza y Deidara corría por aquí y por allá buscando algo de comer, entró Sasori a la cocina. Deidara se paro a observarlo y Pein, al notar que el correcaminos había detenido su búsqueda fijó sus ojos en Sasori para obtener una imagen un poco rara. Sasori se encontraba quieto como una estatua, bajo el marco de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas encendidas.

¿Pero que pasa? – Preguntó Deidara. Todos se giraron para ver que estaba mirando Sasori. Konan, daba de comer a Tobi un poco de pure, nada fuera de lo común. Pero fue cuando la servilleta se cayó al suelo cuando el líder se percató de lo que estaba pasando.

Konan llevaba un corto, muy corto, extremadamente corto, desmesuradamente corto en opinión a Pein, camisón azul cielo, con un fino bordado en los bordes que le definía su figura. Iba descalza y un poco despeinada y cuando se agachó para recoger la servilleta un rayo de luz paso por la ventana y le dio directo a los ojos, que brillaron azules. _Un ángel, MI ángel, el ángel de dios_. Pein no podía pensar, solo la miraba, no había nada mas importante en el mundo en ese momento que no fuera observar a su compañera.

El líder no oía nada, todo estaba en absoluto silencio para él. Entonces ella volteo la cabeza y miro algo asustada la escena que detrás de él se estaba desarrollando. Pero él no podía girar la cabeza, simplemente no podía, era imposible porque sus ojos simplemente no podían observar otra cosa que no fuera ella. De repente ella le miró y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa y una dulce mirada.

Un tiburón paso volando a su lado y se plantó justo detrás de ella. _Un momento,¿ un tiburón?¿Un tiburón? ¿De dónde ha salido un tiburón? ¿Kisame? ¿Por qué Kisame estaba temblando detrás de Konan?_

¡Sushiiii vamos a comer sushiiii! – Deidara pasó por donde el "tiburón" había pasado antes, pero este llevaba un gran cuchillo y una expresión en su cara de muerto de hambre que ha visto un filete.

Chicos… mejor comamos algo de fruta – Konan estaba en medio de lo que iba a ser la cacería del pez andante.

¡Eso, eso! ¡Arriba la fruta! – Kisame le hubiera echo un monumento a Konan si no fuera porque tenia que tener sus cinco sentidos en escapar de su acosador hambriento.

¡Nada de fruta! ¡Nada de sosa fruta! ¡Sushi con salsita, salsita de hierbitas, finas y ricas hierbitas! – De repente Pein se percató de que ya no era uno quien se refugiaba detrás de Konan, eran dos. ¡Un pez y una planta! Kisame y Zetsu temblaban de pies a cabeza (u hojas) pues sabían que un Deidara hambriento era peligroso, muy peligroso. Todo lo que se pudiera interponer corría un gran peligro.

Vamos Deidara, cálmate y te preparo algo de comer. – Konan seguía en medio, con una expresión divertida en la cara. Para ella esto era un entretenido juego de niños pequeños, sus niños.

No quiero calmarme, no quiero esperar, ¡quiero comer! – Deidara, Zetsu y Kisame corrían alrededor de Konan. Parecían sicóticos dando vueltas a una brillante luz azul con cuerpo de mujer. Una frágil figurita de cristal. _¡Pein reacciona! ¡Tres locos están corriendo alrededor de TU figurita de cristal! ¡Tres locos capacitados para matar, y uno de ellos con un cuchillo! ¡MIERDA!_

¡Deidara, paras o tus figuritas explosivas te van a parecer un manjar después de pasarte dos semanas sin comer! – La amenaza del líder funcionó a la perfección. Deidara paró en seco, y Zetsu y Kisame se lo llevaron por delante terminando los tres en el suelo. Konan aun conservaba su expresión divertida. ¿Cómo no podía ella ver que había estado en peligro de muerte?

Vamos, vamos, calmemos los ánimos. Todos a comer que término en dos minutitos. - El rubio cocinero y sus dos ingredientes se sentaron en la mesa, junto con su líder.

Buenos días Konan.

Buenos días Sasori. ¿Me echas una manita?

¡Claro!

Terminaron de preparar el desayuno juntos y lo sirvieron. Sasori ya se había sentado y Konan dejaba el último plato sobre la mesa. Se acerco a él y le dio un beso el la mejilla.

Gracias por ayudarme. – Konan se lo susurro.

De de na na-da Kona-an. – Sasori hablaba entrecortadamente.

Pein agarraba con fuerza el mantel, con mucha fuerza.

¿Líder estas bien? – Deidara miraba asombrado a su líder.

Pein, ¿te ocurre algo, te encuentras mal? ¡No me digas que se te ha ocurrido probar lo que tu as cocinado! Ya sabia yo que de aquello no podía salir nada bueno… vamos te acompaño a descansar un rato.

_Tendré__ que probar esta técnica más a menudo, MUAHAHAHAHA._

Gracias Konan…

Los dos salieron de la cocina. Caminaban por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Pein en silencio. Konan abrió la puerta, entro, se colocó de espaldas a la enorme cama y se dejó caer. Pein no sabia que hacer, pasaron unos segundos, puede que hasta minutos. Konan permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

¿Pein sigues ahí? – Aún no había abierto los ojos.

Sí. – Un susurro.

¡Pues vente hombre! – Konan subió los pies encima de la cama, se introdujo dentro de las sabanas y se abrazo a la almohada, SU almohada.

PUM PUM

¿Tengo que venir a buscarte? – Sonaba divertida.

PUM PUM

¡Pues allá voy! – Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia él.

Silencio.

La tenia colgada por la espalda. Ella reía y reía. Era como una niña pequeña. Él caminó hacia la cama, y se tumbaron los dos. Ella volvió a entrar en las sabanas.

Vamos tonto, tápate, no muerdo.

_Pero yo si…_ Él se tapo, y ella se acurrucó a su lado, volvía a tener los ojos cerrados. Él simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía cerrarlos.

¿Sabes? Hacia mucho que no estábamos los dos tranquilos sin ninguna batalla de por medio. – Konan hablaba despacio, medio dormida.

Es verdad. – Él pasó un brazo por enzima de ella. Ella se estremeció.

Lo echaba de menos.

Dulce, muy dulce.

Y yo. – Él, finalmente, cerró los ojos y la estrechó más contra él.

Ella suspiró, y poco a poco su respiración se volvió pausada y tranquila.

Le habían engañado, el mar azul no era salado, era dulce, como sus ojos, como ella, como su ángel.


End file.
